Dirty little secrets
by hentai queen
Summary: I'm not good with summeries....Goten is a male prostitute and Trunks is his newest client.... YAOI! truten
1. Default Chapter

Dirty Little Secret  
  
Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT is the sole property of Akira Toriyama (well I actually think that GT is infact the property Toei Animation...but that's not the point)  
  
WARNING!!! This story is Yaoi (that means boy on boy) it also Has many lemony parts as well as prostitution if you are offended By any of the afore mentioned things I suggest that you stop Reading right now... For those of you that are not offended...enjoy!^^  
  
Author's note: Please read so that you will not be Confused!!! ...ok...Goten ran away from home about two years ago( for reasons that will be clarified in chapter 2) he's now about 23...in order to remain unfound he changed his name to Kenji Takinawa and had Bulma make him a device that made his chi Undetectable, as well as suppressing quite a few memories.  
  
Ok...now...story time!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Kenji Takinawa ((Goten!!!)) let out a load groan as he Pounded his fist on the offending object. Damn alarm clocks! Whoever invented those infernal devices ought to be drug out and shot! He was thinking as he dozed back off.....................  
  
Kenji awoke with a start When he heard his cell phone ringing "Hold on...Hold on..." he Mumbled to whoever was calling as he padded wearily to answer The damn thing.  
  
"Hello?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, sugar." Was the reply.  
  
Kenji smiled to himself when he recognized the voice of one of his Favorite and most regular customers, Taki Minamoto.  
  
"Hey yourself, Taki. What d'ya want?"  
  
"I wanna know if you can come over tonight."  
  
Kenji smiled to himself again. "Oh, is widdle Taki feewin hohny?" He teased in a baby voice.  
  
"Always." Was Taki's response.  
  
"Well...I guess I could, if you can come pick me up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well...I've been hired to be someone's date to a fancy dinner party. I probably won't be done with him until around midnight, so You can come around one." Kenji informed the other man matter- of-factly.  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Taki inquired.  
  
"Oh...wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
"You know I can't say, Ta-kun."  
  
"You can trust me..." Taki pleaded.  
  
"Look, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have to go get ready for my hot date ...Bye, love." With that he hung up.  
  
He didn't really have to start getting ready just yet. It was Only 5:00 p.m., he didn't have to go meet the guy until 7:30. That gave him a whole half hour he could've wasted talking to Taki. However Kenji just didn't trust himself around Taki's powers of Persuasion. He took such painstaking steps to make sure he left as Little evidence as possible that would give away exactly who it was he did business with. Even his cell phone was under an assumed name, so that should anyone get a hold of his phone records they wouldn't be able to make a connection. All he did have was a Small date book with nothing more than initials and times. Normally each day had several entries, but tonight only had one...T.B.- 7:30-?  
  
******End Chapter 1******  
  
Well... that was Chapter 1...sorry it was so short...I promise Chapter 2 will be a lot longer...well neway... what did you think? Did you like it? Did it suck? Please let me know. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

Newaiz...sorries I took so long to get this chapter up -.-; I fell stupid...but thanx for bearing w/ me. You guys rock! (I'm such a loser-core kiss up -.-;)

Now for the continuation of the story!!!!

Chapter 2

flashback- 10 yrs ago (in Bulma's lab)

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm gonna leave for good this time." Goten said to Bulma, who-in recent years- had been more like a mother to him than Chichi was now.

Bulma looked at the teenager with concern. "Goten, please, you don't mean that." She placed her hand on the boy's cheek. "Your little 'revelation' just shocked them a bit. They'll get over it eventually."

Goten moved his face away from Bulma's hand. "No they won't, ever since they found out I was gay they've been treating me differently. Dad doesn't understand anything. He keeps asking me how I can be attracted to guys, all Mom does is cry, and tell me 'Goten, you can't possibly be gay, that's not the way I raised you'." Goten quoted his mother with disgust, before his eyes began to cloud with tears. "And Gohan...Gohan avoids me like the plague! I can feel his hatred. Can you imagine how that feels? Gohan's my hero! Ever since I was little, I wanted to be just like him. And now he hates me! His own brother...all because of something I can't help!" With that Goten slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands. "It's just not right!" He cried.

Bulma Knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around the youth's shoulders. "I wish i could help you, sweetie." She sighed. "But I pretty much powerless when it comes to convincing anyone in your family about anything, they'll just have to come to terms with this on their own."

Goten looked up at her, tears steaming down his face. "It wouldn't matter. Nothing anyone could ever say or do would ever convince them to accept what I am. Nothing." Goten stated as a new torrent of tears flooding his soft charcoal eyes. "I'm leaving; it's the only way to get away from their disgust."

Bulma cradled the boy's head against her chest. She saw the boy was serious about leaving and an idea began forming in her mind. Maybe she could help him after all.

For the next few weeks Bulma confined herself solely to her lab, hardly taking a break to even eat or sleep. No one in the Briefs family really noticed, though, since this was such a common occurrence anyway.

"Let's see now...if I do this, then it should...ah...there we go." She had been working tirelessly on here newest invention, a device designed to hide an individual's chi signature. There were still a few problems with it, but Goten was beginning to get impatient about the new creation. Bulma guessed he would be able to deal with the one side effect, if it meant he could finally leave without anyone finding him, no matter how hard they tried.

"Well." She sighed, standing up and stretching her tired limbs. "That's, that. All done."

She left the lab and headed down the corridor towards her son's room. She knocked on the door. "Trunks, are you in there?"

No answer.

Bulma opened the door and went in. She didn't find the boy, instead she found her small daughter.

"Bura? What're you doing in here?" She questioned the much younger version of herself.

Bura smiled her sweetest, innocent smile. "Nothing, Mommy."

Bulma shook her head. "You know your brother would be very mad at you, if he knew you were in here messing with his stuff."

The little girl shrugged her shoulders, "He doesn't know."

"Do you know where he is, anyway?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "He's training with Daddy."

"I should've guessed. Could you go get him for me, Bura?" She asked with a smile. Bulma knew that if she went herself, Vegeta would be a bit perturbed at the interruption, but the 6-year old Saiyan princess had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. He wouldn't mind the little girl's distraction in the least.

"Okay, Mommy." She said eagerly as she bounded off towards the gravity room. Bulma watched her daughter leave, as she sat down on Trunks' bed to wait for him.

"Hey." Bulma looked up as her son entered the room. "Bura said you wanted to talk to me?" His statement was more of a question.

Bulma nodded her smile no longer present.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" He asked, wondering about his mother's solemn look.

"No" Bulma shook her head. "I just wanted to ask some things."

"Okay..." The boy said slowly, sitting down in a chair. "What did you want to know?"

"First, I was wondering when Goten plans on coming over next."

This question slightly confused him for a moment. He quickly recovered; however, and gave his answer. "Well...actually he's gonna be here later today. We were gonna spar some this afternoon."

"Oh? That's good." Bulma responded, her smile returning. "Could you tell him that I want to speak with him in my lab after you guys are done?"

"Sure." Trunks agreed. "Is that all?" He asked, standing to leave.

"No. I have one more question for you."

"Okay...shoot." Trunks sat back down and looked at his mother. Her face had gotten suddenly very serious again.

"Well..." She began. "This is kind of a personal question so I hope you don't mind, but I have to know. Do you like Goten, you know, in 'that way'?"

"Do I- NO!" Trunks said almost angrily and some what defensively, jumping from his seat. "Even if I liked guys –which I don't- I wouldn't go for Goten, he's been my best friend since we were babies. That's kinda sick! Like doing your brother or something." Having said that, Trunks turned and stormed out of the room. He couldn't bring himself to tell his mom that he had actually been harboring a small crush on the other boy for the past few months. After seeing what had happened to Goten after coming out to his parents, Trunks decided it would be best to keep his secret as long as possible.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she watched her son leave. She was glad that he wasn't attracted to the other boy, for a while it had seemed that Trunks did like him, but now it appeared that he was offended at the very thought. This was good. It meant that she wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt when she put her plan into action later that day.

a few hours later

Bulma was putting the final touches on her invention when Goten entered the lab. She stood up to greet him. "Hey, sweetie."

"What? Did you finish it?" Goten asked excitedly. Things had been getting worse with his family and he was eager to leave.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I'm as done as I will be."

Goten looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well there is one side effect. I can't seem to find a way to neutralize it." She said, watching the boy's face, to gage his reaction.

"What's the side effect?" Goten asked her, hoping it wouldn't be something to horrible to make him wait even longer.

"Well...essentially, you loose your memories. You forget _everything_ that's happened to you up to that point." She said, handing Goten a green stone on a small silver rope. "If you think you can deal with that, then here it is. You can go ahead and use it."

Goten took the necklace from Bulma and studied it closer. "That's all? Just my memory? I can deal with that, no problem. I'd actually like to forget it all."

He was about to slip the necklace around his neck, when Bulma stopped him. "You'll forget the good thing too, Goten, not just the bad."

Goten nodded, "I know. If that's what it takes to start over, then I guess I can make that sacrifice. I don't want to forget all the good stuff, but I have to. Besides," he smiled, "if I only had my happy memories I wouldn't want to leave. That wouldn't be good."

Bulma shrugged. "You're right. You know, most guys your age aren't usually that insightful." She added, making the boy's smile widen. "Now before you put that on you have to figure out where you want to live and choose yourself a new name. That way I can tell you after you forget it."

Goten nodded. "I've already though about all that. My new name will be Kenji Takinawa, and I wanna live in Tokyo."

"Sounds good to me." Bulma said. "Now you can put it on."

Goten started to slip it on, but then stopped. "Get a good look. You're witnessing the death of Son Goten and the birth of Kenji Takinawa." He laughed at his own joke, as he fastened the clasp of the necklace.

He looked around suddenly unable to remember where he was (-didn't see that coming did ya?-), or even who he was. His eyes rested on the only other person in the room, a middle-aged woman with short blue hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Um...excuse me... Miss...?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, Kenji?" The woman asked, "What did you want?"

"Am I Kenji? Is that who I am?" he inquired.

The woman nodded. "It worked. Good for you."

This confused the poor boy. "What worked? Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." The blue-haired woman said apologetically. "My name is Bulma Briefs, but that's not important."

"Um...Ms. Briefs-"

"Bulma, please."

"Okay...Bulma, um...how did you know my name? Do you know more about me? I...uh...can't really...seem to...well...remember anything."

"You're name is Kenji Takinawa and your 13 years old. You've decided to run away from home, and are planning to go to Tokyo."

Something about this woman made Kenji want to believe her. For some reason he felt that she was telling the truth.

"I'm running away? Why?"

"You chose to suppress those memories, If you want to remember them, all you have to do is remove your necklace."

Kenji reached around to undo the clasp, but Bulma touched his hand to stop him. "If you do that you'll remember everything."

"So?" Kenji clearly didn't see the point she was trying to make.

"So, you obviously don't want to remember. It hurt you to think of all the things that happened recently." Bulma informed the boy.

"So?" He shrugged. "If I want to forget again I'll just put it back on."

Bulma nodded. "True, but you won't just forget the painful memories, you'll forget everything that's happened to you up to that point, and then I'd have to explain it all over again and I really don't fell like it.

"Oh." Kenji said. "So I guess I should probably leave this on, then."

Bulma nodded again, "That would be wise." Bulma went back over to her work table and picked up an envelope. "Here." She handed it to the raven-haired youth. "This should help you get started. There's enough yen in there for your first month's rent and to buy some stuff you'll need. Like food, new clothes, and of course a train ticket."

"Thanks, Bulma." Kenji smiled as he turned to leave. Bulma drew the boy into a close hug.

"Be safe, Goten. I'll miss you, we all will."

end flashback

End chapter 2

WOOT! I did it! Chapter 2 pats self on back Kurama would be so proud of me.

I hope you guys don't mind that it was only a flashback and didn't have nearly as much Trunks as you all wanted...I'm gonna try to make the rest of the story equal parts Trunks and Goten.

Newaiz...chapter 3 will come faster I promise...and it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Trunks and Goten...I mean Kenji...meet again for the first time in 10 yrs... and cough things cough start to happen. If ya...know what I mean...

''heheh...remember at the beginning of the chapter when I said that my readers rocked? Well...I take that back (kinda) NekoChick, you so don't rock...You are loser-core!!!


	3. chapter 3

. Hey to all my devoted, beloved readers! I got Chapter 3 for you guys...sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter too. But at least you didn't have to wait as long as you did for Chapter 2 (I still feel kinda bad about that). Well, what can I say? I hate typing, so it always takes a while to get a chapter up after I write it out. I'm a loser, I suck...I know.

Okay now...

**Chapter 3**

Kenji groaned as he stepped out of the shower. He was way too tired for this. He wished he could call and cancel for tonight and just sleep. The guy was a new client, however, and Kenji knew he couldn't expect repeat business from the man unless he made a good impression.

Kenji wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He plopped down on his bed and began to let his mind wander.

He'd been having strange dreams about a man with the most shockingly beautiful blue eyes. Every time he woke up, however, Kenji couldn't recall what the man had looked like. He could only remember those damned eyes. He wondered who they belonged to, maybe someone he had known before he lost his memories.

At that thought Kenji reached up to finger the necklace he had been wearing for almost ten years straight. He had done just as that lady said and had never taken it off, not once. Sometimes, though, the desire to know who those piercing eyes belonged to almost brought him to the brink of throwing out her advice and taking it off. Still, he never did. He was afraid of finding out what he'd been trying to forget. Ignorance really was bliss, he knew.

Kenji sighed as he turned to look over at his clock. 6:15. Damn! He only had 15 minutes to finish getting ready before he had to leave.

He quickly slipped into a pair of black slacks that fit snug around his hips, somewhere between being a smart fit and indecent. Kenji then pulled on a red button up shirt and debated putting on a tie. The guy had said the dinner was going to be only semi-formal, and besides Kenji really didn't like dressing up. At least, not like this. The majority of the outfits he wore to meet his 'dates' bordered on the lewd side.

He opted to wear the tie. He really wanted to make a good impression.

Kenji smiled at that thought as he applied a thin line of black eyeliner to his upper lids and fastened a narrow black choker around his neck.

For some reason he felt nervous and excited about this appointment. Kind of like it was a real first date. Kenji shook his head as he finished lacing up his boots.

"You're acting like a little school girl, not an experienced professional." He chided himself as he left the apartment.

Trunks Briefs glanced at his watch as he stepped out of the taxi. There was still five minutes left before he had to meet with Kenji.

He sighed as he shifted his weight from one foot to foot apprehensively. He couldn't keep from thinking about the real reason he wanted to meet Kenji.

It had been two months ago, Trunks was looking through some old papers in his mother's lab. She had sent him to look for some research on an experiment she had once given up on, but now wanted to continue. He had gone through almost every file, and still couldn't find it.

"Agh! This is so stupid!" He cried in frustration, kicking the filing cabinet and sending all the papers flying. Trunks let out a sigh as he bent over to pick them all up.

"Why can't she do this her-" Trunks cut off his statement as he noticed an envelope. It was addressed to his mother, but that's not what caught his attention. It was the handwriting on the envelope. Goten's handwriting.

His breath caught in his throat. The postmark on the envelope was recent. It had been mailed about seven months ago. Trunks smiled as he stuffed the letter in his pocket. Now, maybe, after all the years he would be able to locate his long lost best friend.

He quickly finished picking up the rest of the papers, stacking them on the table. He then retreated to his room with the letter. Trunks sat down on his bed and opened it slowly unfolding the crisp white paper. He began reading.

"_Dear Ms. Briefs,_

_Hey, it's me, Kenji Takinawa. I don't know if you remember me or not, but you helped me out about nine years ago. I always wanted to thank you for that, but I never knew where to write to. I found out your business address through an acquaintance of mine. I hope you don't mind that he gave it to me._

_Well, like I said earlier, I wanted to thank you for that. I also feel I should pay you back the money you gave me back then. So, enclosed is the exact amount of yen I got from you. _

_Thanks Again,_

_Kenji Takinawa_

_P.S. Don't worry...I never took it off."_

Trunks read at the letter again, baffled. Who was Kenji? And why did he have Goten's handwriting? He was almost certain that Kenji and Goten were one and the same, something in his gut told him it was true.

He checked the postmark again. Tokyo? How could Goten be as close as Tokyo and him not know. Trunks was confused, he didn't know how that could be, but he certainly intended to find out.

From that moment on Trunks began asking around his business partners in Tokyo if any of them had any knowledge of a Kenji Takinawa. A little after a month later he finally got an answer. Kenji, it turned out, was a male prostitute. The man offered to set them up. A few weeks later the date was on, and there was Trunks, in Tokyo, waiting to meet the mysterious Kenji, and find out once and for all if his instinct was right.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind him. Trunks turned around to face a rather attractive looking man. He had longish raven black hair and beautiful charcoal eyes.

"Goten..." he breathed. No. this wasn't Goten. Goten had a very high chi signature, this guy didn't have one at all. But he looked so much like him. So much.

Kenji hadn't heard him. He had been captivated by Trunks' eyes. The most shockingly beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The eyes from his dreams.

"Are-are you Mr. Briefs?" He stammered.

Trunks nodded, "And you're Kenji right?" He was beginning to get uncomfortable by the other man staring into his eyes. He looked down at his watch to break Kenji's gaze.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, slowly regaining his senses. Was this the guy from his dream? "So, where are you gonna take me?"

This stopped Trunks for a moment. Suddenly he didn't want to take Kenji to the dinner party, but he had already booked the man for the entire night. He figured he might as well get his money's worth.

"Well," he began. "I..."

"You ...What?" Kenji said coyly. He tugged at the uncomfortable tie.

"What do you stay to skipping dinner?" Trunks suggested. "I don't really feel like spending the evening with a bunch of stuffed up executives anyway."

Kenji shrugged. "Whatever you want. You still have to pay the price I gave you earlier though."

"That's not fair. You said I had to pay higher than the regular price because of the dinner."

"It's plenty fair." Kenji stated. "I had to turn down three of my highest paying customers in order to keep my schedule open for you. They pay more for a 2 hour session than you're paying for the whole night."

"Oh." Was all Trunks could say. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kenji smiled and pulled him towards a cab. "Let's go!"

When they arrived at Trunks' hotel Kenji stepped out of the cab and grabbed the other man's hand, pulling him inside. He didn't know why he was so excited about this; it was like he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life, even though he had just met the other man minutes ago. Kenji tightened his grasp on Trunks' hand. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Trunks grip his hand in return.

_Stop being such a little girl!_ He scolded himself, as they walked into the building.

Once inside, Trunks ushered him to the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. As the doors closed Kenji pushed the other man against the wall and proceeded sucking on his neck, leaving a mark. His hands slid down his chest and torso, his fingers tugged at the waistband of Trunks' dress pants.

Trunks let at a moan as his hired lover's skilled finger tips brushed across his groin. His senses were being assaulted as Kenji's touches became more noticeable, and as his tongue and teeth traced along his collarbone.

"Heh." Kenji smirked as he drew away from Trunks. He clasped his hands together and stood about a foot away. The other man was left wanting.

"What was that for?" He asked sadly, he had been enjoying Kenji's attention.

Kenji smiled sweetly. "I thought you'd like a little preview of what you're in for."

"Oh I see." He said with willing the elevator to go hurry. He wanted more of that wonderfully talented man. Touching him. Tasting him. Inside him.

After what seemed like an eternity to Trunks, the doors finally slid open. He grabbed Kenji's wrist and practically dragged him to the room. As he fumbled with the key, Kenji smiled to himself. It had been a while since he enticed this kind of reaction from a customer. It was a nice feeling.

Trunks looked up at Kenji as he swung the door open. "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh...nothing... Let's get to this!" Kenji smiled at him pushing him into the room and shutting the door. He was more eager for this than he usually was, far more than he was supposed to be. He couldn't make sense of it, but right now, he really didn't want to make sense. Kenji just wanted to be with this stranger. Have this stranger buried deep inside of him, fucking the shit out of him. Sense didn't have any place in this.

Trunks pushed Kenji into the wall, his mouth crushing down onto his. He traced his tongue along the other's lips. Kenji smiled yet again before opening his mouth in compliance. Both men let out moans of pure pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance.

Trunks snaked one arm around Kenji's waist and brought the other arm up, lacing his fingers through Kenji's hair. He pulled his mouth away from his and smirked "This is going to be an interesting experience."

Okay then, you'll hafta check the reviews in order to read the following part.

If sex doesn't matter to you (why are you reading this story?) then you can just read ahead.

However, if sex is important to you then you must check this part out...seriously...it'll rock your fucking socks. That's a promise.

Trunks lay next to Kenji panting for breath. "Wow..." he gasped. "That was fucking great."

"My thoughts exactly." Kenji smiled as he leaned over to capture Trunks lips with his own. This time, unlike all the other kisses they had shared that night, the kiss was gentle and warm.

"So," Kenji said standing up. "I guess this means I'll be getting repeat business from you. Doesn't it?"

He grabbed some tissues from the box on the night stand and began to clean himself off. Trunks' eyes followed his new lover, that's when he noticed something he hadn't before.

Kenji had a small, very faint scar directly above his rump. The scar was exactly identical to the one Trunks had, the one that marked where his tail had once been. His breath caught. Kenji was Goten! He was right!

"Goten!" He said happily throwing his arms around Kenji. "I knew it was you."

Kenji pulled away and turned to face him. "What? Who's Goten?"

"You are." Trunks replied.

"No. I'm Kenji. Kenji Takinawa. You know that."

"That's not your real name, though. Is it?" Trunks pressed. He was going to get this man to tell him the truth. He was Goten. He had to be.

"Yes! It is my real name." He was getting confused. Was he really this Goten person? Is that who he was before? He fingered the necklace around his neck. He could easily find out, if he wanted to, but something was holding him back. The fear of remembering everything held him back.

"No it's not." Trunks insisted. "You're lying."

"I'm leaving." Kenji stated, pulling on his clothing. This man was starting to piss him off. He wanted out of there. Now.

"Wait!" Trunks jumped up and stood in Kenji's way. "I'm not letting you leave until you admit that you're Goten."

"I'm not him." He maintained. "Now give me my money and let me out of here."

The look in his eyes was starting to turn vicious, Trunks recognized it as the same look Goku and Gohan got when they where angered. He knew what it meant too. It meant that he should back down if he wanted to avoid a fight.

"Fine." He conceded. He walked over to his discarded pants and pulled out his wallet. He handed the money to Kenji.

"I still think you're Goten, though." With that he turned his back to the other man and began picking up the rest of his clothes and deposited them on top of his suitcase before flopping down on his bed.

Kenji just stood there for a few more seconds, before turning to leave. He stuffed the money into his pocket before reaching for his cell phone. He pushed 3 on his speed dial, delighted when it was picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Taki." He said into the speaker. "You still available for tonight? ...Yeah...The guy let me go early...Can you come pick me up? Good...see ya."

End Chapter 3

Well... what do ya think? Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you? I hope so! In Chapter 4 Trunks is going to confront his mom. Don't miss it!

Oh! And NekoChick, you're still very loser core! But...I guess that's why I love you so much...you're an uber loser core midget cat girl!!

PH34R!

OMFG! I'm watching Wolf's Rain right now as I am writing this...Toboe died! So sad sniff I really am crying about this. (Sorry if I ruined that for anyone who might've missed episode 29) Damn Darcia straight to hell! I hate him! I'm finding it harder to hate Tsume right now, though. The way he acted when it happened...it was just so... sniff...so...not assholish...Tsume's never acted not assholish...sniff...so sad!!

cough sorry about that...sometimes I just need to cry to someone, and since I like you guys so

Newaiz...I'll shut up now...

Ja Ne!!


End file.
